All my fault' ONESHOT : CHANNY
by beeheartsliam
Summary: your to goody to drink!" he smirked. "Fine I'll prove it, come on!" She growled, marching off to prove her point...... what are the consequences
1. Chapter 1

**_ALL MY FAULT._**

_**A true story, without all the 'lovey dovey' bits. happened to a boy i knew :(**_

_but anyway, just a rough thing,_

_**.read till end. :)**_

_remember to review if you read it, it's only polite._

**i know it's meant to be 'Portlyn" my laptop turns it into "Portland" GRRR. :D**

_

* * *

_

**_PROVE IT;_**

"Shut up chad" I scolded, rolling my eyes as that signature smirk stayed plastered on his face as we stood outside his dressing room, arguing. Again.

"Because I'm right" He chuckled, leaning against the door frame

"No, because your- your wrong!" I insisted,

"Nice comeback" He said, holding in his laughter, I sighed,

"Look just face it, your way to goody goody to get drunk" He exclaimed, gesturing to me, I folded my arms

"Oh my gosh, guys wouldn't I get drunk!-" I began, expecting them to back me up before I realized they were awkwardly shaking their heads.

"Niko? Tawni? Grady?" I pouted, shocked. Even my best friends?

"Well sonny, you've never been drunk before or anything" Tawni began, avoiding my eyes.

I glared at them, "well I-I will then, come on!" I ordered, turning on my heel and leading my friends out to the back of Condor studios.

"Come on then Chad!" I said through gritted teeth as he followed, looking pretty shocked, I smiled smugly to myself, I'll show them, Little miss Sonshine can be cool too.

Chad grabbed a six pack of strong bows and a bottle of vodka, wrapping them in a jacket and proudly walked with me to the back of the studios, the rest of my cast shyly lingering behind.

"Your like constantly drunk anyway" He laughed to himself,

"Huh?" I asked, confused,

"Always smiling like an idiot and stuff, you look drunk, I can't wait to actually see you drunk" He mumbled to himself. I turned up my nose in anger, not saying anything as we headed out of the doors and down the alley way to where all the recycling and things were kept, a neglected area. I was nervous, no way could I let It show, especially in front of Chad, he'd never let me live it down If he knew I was scared to drink.

I stood in the alley way, waiting for the rest of So Random to show up. He had proudly handed me the bottle, I wanted to just slap the smirk of his flawless face, I hated him, I hated him so much, stupid obnoxious, egoistic, jerk. My cast seemed to of not shown up, we must of lost them somewhere back in the studios, they were walking pretty slow…

I eyed the bottle of vodka, before reluctantly grabbing it, my blood seemed to stay still.

I was scared, I hadn't ever drunk before, I hadn't done bad things. I wasn't like this but I was going to prove my point.

I swallowed the contents of my throat as I watched Chad who didn't look away for a second.

"Just do it!" He stressed,

I put it to my lips and took a sip, before quickly gasping at the horrid taste, It burned down my throat and I scrunched up my nose, Chad laughed.

"Don't like It?" He teased. I swallowed hardly, I didn't reply, I simply drunk some more, and more, and more and more, Chad's image began to become shaky, His face In shock, I knew I'd show him, show him I could be cool too.

Everything changed, I couldn't see Chad anymore, I couldn't hear chad, I simply focused on the alcohol, filling my body.

**CHAD's POV**

I watched her take the first sip, her nose crunching up in disgust, I smiled, I knew It. I knew she didn't like It, I was glad she didn't, It was dangerous. Not that I cared, I just wanted to be right.

Before she'd almost finished, The glass bottle slipped from her fingers to the floor and smashed, which yeah, It made me jump. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that.

Sonny stumbled, but I caught her, out of instinct.

"Woah Woah Woah" I mumbled, helping her to her feet as she giggled.

"Ch-ch-chad, I like you; I do" She giggled, I rolled my eyes, drunk sonny was just as weird and annoying. Urgh. She'd drunk a lot too.

"Okay well sonny, you proved your point, see ya" I lent her against the wall, rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, I had places to be.

"Where have you been" Portland snapped as I strolled into Mackenzie Falls.

"With sonny" I shrugged, knowing she'd tell Condor about the alcohol.

"Again?!" She whined "Your like in love with her!"

"Psh, as if" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Whatever Mr I love Sonny from That comedy show" She laughed, skipping away.

I don't love Sonny! I think I know myself a little better than Portland does! Or- Wait no! No way.

I spent the day pondering this, So maybe she was cute, maybe she looked nice and i enjoyed spending time with her, that no way meant I loved her?!

I sighed and leant back in my dressing room chair, looking into the mirror in front of me.

My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, answering.

"Is this Mr Cooper?"

"And you are?"

"Dr Garret, I believe you are friends with a Miss Sonny Monroe?"

"Y-eah" I said, swallowing at the word doctor, mid word.

"We have her In south Hollywood hospital, you don't mind-"

"I'll be there in a flash" My voice was cracking, hospital?!

So maybe it was only that stupid annoying girl from studio three, okay scratch that, she's much more, she's a friend. Whether she likes it or not.

I parked my car after trying , a weird feeling rumbling in the bottom of my stomach as I locked the door and rushed to the entrance.

"Im looking for Sonny Monroe" I burst out, after catching my breath.

"Oh my gosh your- your-!"

"Chad Cooper, yeah yeah I know" I rolled my eyes, speaking flatly to the girl chewing pink bubble gum, very, very loudly.

She scolded me with her eyes and I returned it before she typed something in her computer and mumbled something about ward 10, room 2.

I rushed there, dodging every lifeless soul walking around this hell hole.

I hate this place, I hate the stale white walls, I hate the broken coffee machines and I hate the beeps that signify whether people are alive or not.

I shuddered as I sped down the empty hallways until I saw the door. The door to room 2.

I put my hand on the handle, but then retreated it back, as if it was boiling hot. I didn't know why, I just- didn't understand why they called me and what was wrong.

I rested my head against the door.

I finally took a breath and opened It,

"Oh- -Sonny" I frowned my hand instantly covering my mouth, suprised anything even came out of my mouth.

I saw her laying lifelessly against a mountain of pillows, the way she liked it. Her hair was a scruffy and messy, her pink lipstick smudged across her cheek.

I could feel, tears?

Tears were stinging in my eyes, I let my image slip, I dropped it on the floor and I would spit on it happily, I let the tears run freely down my face, still not moving from the doorway, watching her lay wired up to machines.

The annoying girl from the studio next door was making my heart ache.

The annoying girl from the studio next door was making me feel. different.

I gasped, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Mr Cooper?" I spun around to see a middle aged woman in smart trousers and a suit jacket, holding a clipboard.

I nodded, feeling anxious.

"Sonny isn't doing so well" She sighed, I opened my mouth to speak but, I, Just, couldn't?

"h-how so?"

"Can you tell me what you were drinking with Sonny earlier?"

"M-me- drinking?" I asked croakily, tearing.

"Look I know what you were doing, she was passed out when they got to her and I know for a fact she wasn't sober before that" Her voice hardened.

"And now your friend is laying there and I'll let you know she isn't doing all that well kid!"

I sobbed, "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean for this, I- It was just some fun, I never-"

I needed to get out of there, i ditched Sonny for the second time today, running down the hallway, my eyes stinging, tears streaming from them down my cheeks.

I had no smirks, no insults, no smart comments in me left to say, I just had emptiess in me, emptiness only the girl from studio three could fix.

I ran into a body, that smelled like coconut in the waiting room, I just wanted to leave this place but, I knew It was Portland.

"Chad, whats going on!" She whined grabbing my shoulders, I didn't look up.

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Whats wrong with that Sonny girl, I was told you were here, why are you here, wait are you- Crying!?"

"Shut up Portland" I scolded, but instead of mocking me or laughing, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Chad, whats wrong with her?" She asked softly,

"I told her, I told her she was to- to scared to get d-drunk and she did and then i- and then she- and now-" I sobbed it all out in one, not sure if she understood but she didn't reply, she just squeezed me tighter.

I didn't know what I was feeling, I felt regret, pain, heart ache, sadness, anger, everything.

"Hey, you!" I heard from behind me. I closed my eyes and remained in Portlands grip, knowing it was the rest of the randoms. I could almost imagine their faces twisted into anger.

"You did that to Sonny!" The blonde one whined at me, "Are you even listening?!" She sceeched, I turned around sharpish to meet their glares,

"Are you crying?!" That Grady boy asked,

"No- I'm just- crying." I sighed, closing my eyes and slumping down into the seat.

**LATER**

I plucked up the courage to sit by her bed.

I watched her sleep for hours, praying she'd open her wide chocolate eyes and smile like always. I missed that, I missed her smiles, her insults, her stupid jokes.

She did-

she opened her eyes to small slits and winced at the light, her skin as pale as can be.

"Chad?" She mumbled, confused by my sight.

"I'm sorry sonny" I teared, walking over to her bedside.

"It's not your fault" She insisted, her eyes flickering open and closed

"I love you" I said

"What?"

"I said I love you" I pressed my lips against hers, they tasted of vodka, but I didn't care, I loved her and I wanted the world to know.

"Chad are you-"

"Serious?, Yes"

I was completely in love with her and nothing would take that away.

I heard along agressive beep and a groan of pain escape from her mouth

"Sonny-!"

the machine looked dead, like a non stop line.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Chad I love you" she whispered, I barely heard It, her eyes had closed as I smiled, glad It was the last thing she saw, my tears were on her face, where i had leaned over her.

The doctors ran In, they took me away, the sat me down with the Randoms and Portland, I crossed my fingers, no-one said a word.

I was planning everything I'd say when she woke up, everything i'd apologise for.

When the doctor walked In frowning I could barely believe It, it had to be some sick joke.

when he said they'd done everything they could. I felt sick.

It was all because I teased her for not drinking.

She was above It.

I have never touched a alcoholic beverage since.

I can't wait for when I go to sleep every night, **because she's in my ****dreams.**

**She was the sweetest girl ever, and was taken away because of my mistakes.**

**It's hard to go on, but I know each day, that I'm closer to seeing her again.**

**

* * *

**

sorry the end is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper rushed. i was tired.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D**

**x thanks for reading by the way**


	2. Chapter 2

**loveyouifyouclickedhere.**

**haha x**

**byee**


End file.
